


Further Up and Farther In

by Daegaer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Narnia, Redemption, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Further Up and Farther In

Schuldig tries at first to mark the passage of time. His watch doesn't work, so he thinks to count the days, but they seem oddly too long or short, and he loses track. He falls asleep in the meadows of flowers in bright sunlight and wakes to the same, not knowing how long he has slept. At night he steps softly through the grass and into the trees, his constant companion by his side, silver hooves silent. They bend over starlit pools and Schuldig wants to cry, but is caught, spellbound by their reflection. 

The countryside is utterly strange and more familiar than his own self. He looks around him, breathing in the clear air as he takes in the sunlit meadows, the deep night-haunted forests, and in the distance the mountains, higher by far than the Alps that blocked his escape from Rosenkreuz. The unicorn looks towards the mountains then nuzzles at his face. It kneels, the invitation clear. Schuldig looks at his sunburnt hand on its withers, sees his fingers grasping its blue-white mane, and forces himself to step back. He sits on the sun-warm grass, shaking.

He doesn't know how much longer he can make himself resist.


End file.
